


Jinseob : We're Okay!

by le3chan



Series: Multigroup Random Story a.k.a SNS Fic Rusuh [9]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, sns fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le3chan/pseuds/le3chan
Summary: Kali ini giliran Hyungseob yang bikin status. Komennya? Jelas rusuhlah.jinseob, hakwoong, mentioned!bongbeom, 2hyun, donghwi, nielwink.Wanna One, PD101S2, The Boyz, Golden Child, NU'EST.





	Jinseob : We're Okay!

**Author's Note:**

> Yuhuu...
> 
>  
> 
> Kali ini SNS fic edisi Jinseob
> 
> Enjoy

  

**ahnseobbie** Duh, kamu kok sekarang cakep ya... Jadi makin kangen nih sama kamu.

 

Eh, kita udah baikan loh...

 

Makasih buat @ **euiung** , @ **nyeonju** , sama @ **lovelybongvely** udah mau jadi tempat curhatan gue selama ini...

 

P.S. Makasih buat sarannya gilanya kemaren @ **nyeonju** @ **lovelybongvely** , the best lah lu berdua!!! ✌️

 

.

 

**lovelybongvely** Iya, sama-sama. Moga aja abis ini jadi jarang berantem lagi ya...

 

**euiung** Iya, sama-sama bang...

 

**nyeonju** Sip, sama-sama / wish buat lu juga tuh ye kayaknya @ **lovelybongvely** hahaha...

 

**woojintan** Kangen kamu juga. Jadi dulu aku gak cakep gitu?

 

**woojintan** Lu ngasih ide gila apa heh @ **nyeonju**?

 

**nyeonju** Lu mah bulukan @ **woojintan** , gak ada cakep-cakepnya. Mau tau aja sih, rahasia itu

 

**dong_hyeon** Oh, udah baikan? Syukur deh. Woi, @ **woojintan**! Bersyukur noh, Hyungseob masih mau baikan sama lu, awas aja sampe gue denger lu berulah lagi...

 

**godnyel** ^ emaknya BNM boys ternyata ngeri ya...

 

**jaehwan0527** Perasaan nih setau gue yang sering ktalk-an sama bang Jonghyun tuh bang Youngmin deh, tapi kenapa yang ketularan virus yanderenya bang Jonghyun malah Donghyun yak...

 

**optimushwang** Emang dasar tukang rusuh lu berdua @ **godnyel** @ **jaehwan0527**

 

**optimushwang** Syukur deh, kalo udah baikan...

 

**mingjustinhao** Justin masih gak rela bang Hyungseob sama Park Woojin baikan. Awas aja itu Park Woojin kalo berani bikin bang Hyungseob nangis...

 

**jaehwan0527** Jangan kebanyakan gaul sama Seonho @ **mingjustinhao** dong, ngeri gue...

 

**optimushwang** Punya hak apa lu ngelarang Justin gaul sama Seonho @ **jaehwan0527**?

 

**lovelybongvely** Berisik aja lu @ **nyeonju**! Gue udah jarang tau berantem sama Jibeom!

 

**pockyjr** Syukur deh kalo udah baikan, gak baek tau ribut-ribut terus. Lu berdua juga, kurangin deh rusuhnya @ **godnyel** @ **jaehwan0527** , gak baek

 

**glorypath** ^ lider gue mabok apa ini? Tumben-tumbenan...

 

**glorypath** Dramanya jinseob udah kelar, besok bakalan ada lagi kagak?

 

**realbaekho** ^ maknae gue makin hari makin gila!

 

**optimushwang** Dih, kesayangan gue ngomong bener juga @ **glorypath** , dikatain tumben-tumbenan. Kelamaan jomblo nih kayaknya @ **realbaekho** , cariin @ **glorypath** pacar deh, kasian gue liatnya.

 

**realbaekho** Susah kalo itu @ **optimushwang** , @ **glorypath** nyari sendiri aja gak dapet-dapet, masa iya begitu dicariin langsung mau?

 

**glorypath** Sialan lu berdua @ **realbaekho** @ **optimushwang**

 

**nyeonju** ^ lagi-lagi ngebully member sendiri

 

**nyeonju** Halah, palingan juga besok-besok curhat lagi kalo berantem lagi @ **lovelybongvely**. Udah hafal gue

 

**euiung** Bang @ **lovelybongely** , gak usah dengerin bang @ **nyeonju** , gilanya lagi kumat

 

**nyeonju** Kok gitu sih @ **euiung**?

 

**lovelybongvely** @nyeonju mah tiap hari kumat gilanya @ **euiung**

 

**ahnseobbie** Duh, ngakak. Haknyeon dibully pacar sama temen sendiri @ **nyeonju** @ **euiung** @ **lovelybongvely**

 

**nyeonju** Kok sialan ya @ **lovelybongvely** @ **ahnseobbie**. Awas aja nanti lu berdua curhat lagi, gak bakal gue dengerin

 

**lovelybongvely** Dih, ngambek. Geli tau @ **nyeonju**

 

**ahnseobbie** Dih, ngambek. Geli tau @ **nyeonju**

 

**realbaekho** ^ Haknyeon dibully. Huahahah...

 

**woojintan** Sialan yak, sukurin noh lu dibully @ **nyeonju** / iya, bang @ **dong_hyeon**

 

**sewoon_j** Eh, @ **lovelybongvely** tuh temen lu yang kata lu member Golden Child ya @ **nyeonju**?

 

**nyeonju** Iya bang @ **sewon_j,** woi @ **lovelybongv** **ely** ada yang nyariin noh

 

**lovelybongvely** Iya, member Golden Child aku bang @ **sewoon_j**. Ada apa ya?

 

**nyeonju** ^ sok-sokan pake aku @ **lovelybongvely**

 

**lovelybongvely** Berisik aja sih kerjaan lu @ **nyeonju** , galau ditinggal Dongyeol promo yak

 

**euiung**  Jleb tuh. Hahaha... Lanjut bang @ **lovelybongvely**

 

**realbaekho** ^ Haknyeon dibully lagi. Hahaha...

 

**nyeonju** Dih, malah ngetawain ya @ **euiung** @ **realbaekho** , bukannya bantuin ಥ_ಥ

 

**lovelybongvely** Geli, sumpah @ **nyeonju**

 

**realbaekho** Kapan lagi gue bisa ngetawain lu dibully @ **nyeonju**

 

**woojintan** Gue mau ikut ngakak aja @ **nyeonju**

 

**sewoon_j** Gak ada apa-apa sih, cuman mau nanya doang, masih waras gitu segrup sama Jangjun @ **lovelybongvely**?

 

**nyeonju** Jaehyun mah kagak waras bang @ **sewon_j**. Percaya deh

 

**lovelybongvely** Gue sih masih waras bang @ **sewoon_j**

 

**nyeonju** Dih, waras dari mana @ **lovelybongvely**? Pembohongan publik lu

 

**sewoon_j** Syukur deh kalo masih waras @ **lovelybongvely**

 

**realbaekho** Temen lu gila parah ya @ **sewoon_j**?

 

**sewoon_j** Banget bang @ **realbaekho**. Di stage aja gak ada jaim-jaimnya sama sekali

 

**lovelybongvely** @ **xiaodong** soulmate lu gila nih lu tinggal

 

**realbaekho** Yang bener @ **sewoon_j**? Gak bisa bayangin gue, lu yang walau kadang gila tapi banyak kalemnya bisa gitu temenan sama yang gila parah gitu

 

**xiaodong** Kalo mau gila jangan ngajak-ngajak gue plis @ **lovelybongvely** @ **nyeonju**

 

**lovelybongvely** Eh, bener tuh bang @ **sewoon_j**! Serius, kemaren pas promo, gue liatnya lu mah kalem gitu, kok bisa-bisanya temenan sama bang Jangjun yang ancur abis gitu. Apalagi gue liat sampe rangkul-rangkulan, pasti lebih dari cuman sekedar temen sekelas doang tuh

 

**lovelybongvely** Ngapain ngajak orang yang udah gila gila bareng @ **xiaodong**? Kurang kerjaan itu namanya

 

**nyeonju** ^ nah kalo yang ini gue setuju @ **lovelybongvely**

**xiaodong** Kok sialan yak @ **lovelybongvely** @ **nyeonju**

 

**woojintan** Temennya Haknyeon ternyata sama aja kayak Haknyeon. Gak ada yang waras

 

**nyeonju** Kaya lu waras aja @ **woojintan**

 

**woojintan** Sorry ya, gue mah waras @ **nyeonju**. Kalo gue gak waras, @ **ahnseobbie** pasti gak bakalan mau sama gue

 

**godnyel** ^ ini teori apaan coba? Woojin mabok deh kayaknya

 

**winktoyourheart** Kata siapa lu waras @ **woojintan**?

 

**haeswoon** Kata siapa lu waras @ **woojintan**? (2)

 

**ongmotiong** Kata siapa lu waras @ **woojintan**? (3)

 

**lee_dae_hwi** Kata siapa lu waras @ **woojintan**? (4)

 

**lim_ymin** Kata siapa lu waras @ **woojintan**? (5)

 

**godnyel** @ **woojintan** mah gak waras

 

**realbaekho** Giliran Woojin yang dibully, huahahah...

 

**glorypath** ^ atas gue kerjaannya ketawa mulu dari tadi

 

**ahnseobbie** Udah terima nasib aja, yang, kamu mah gak ada waras-warasnya @ **woojintan**

 

**nyeonju** Huahahah... rasain noh @ **woojintan** dikatain gak waras sama pacar sendiri

 

**sewoon_j** Gue juga gak tau @ **realbaekho** @ **lovelybongvely**. Harusnya lu nanya juga tuh sama Sujeong @ **lovelybongvely**

 

**lovelybongvely** Teh Sujeong mah kalo tiap ketemu bang Jangjun, bawaannya pasti mau geplak kepalanya bang Jangjun mulu bang @ **sewoon_j.** Katanya biar bang Jangjun warasan dikit

 

**realbaekho** Lah, bukannya tambah gila itu kao kepalanya digeplak mulu @ **lovelybongvely**?

 

**lovelybongvely** Wah, gak tau juga itu dapat dari mana teorinya teh Sujeong bang @ **realbaekho** , tapi ya gitu deh, kalo teh Sujeong sama bang Jangjun ketemu. Ujung-ujungnya pasti ribut

 

**sewoon_j** Sama-sama gak waras, kalo ketemu berantem ya @ **lovelybongvely**

 

**jaehwan0527** Eh, yang bener itu @ **lovelybongvely**? Sujeong Lovelyz kan? Gak waras juga?

 

**lovelybongvely** Iya bang @ **sewoon_j** / Woollim family mah gak ada yang waras bang @ **jaehwan0527** , bosnya aja kagak waras gimana anak-anaknya mau waras

 

**nyeonju** Nah lho! Ngaku gak waras juga kan akhirnya @ **lovelybongvely**!

 

**lovelybongvely** Gue mah pengecualian ya @ **nyeonju**. Gue masih waras

 

**nyeonju** Iya, masih. Bentar lagi engga @ **lovelybongvely**

 

**ahnseobbie** Parah lu berdua @ **nyeonju** @ **lovelybongvely** , ngakak mulu nih gue. Eh, @ **euiung** , itu kalo pas di sekolah, trus lu nyamper Haknyeon pas Haknyeon lagi sama temen-temennya, kayak gini juga gak sih?

 

**woojintan** Kalian semua jahat @ **winktoyourheart @haeswoon @ongmotiong @lee_dae_hwi @lim_ymin** @ **godnyel** @ **ahnseobbie**

 

**lee_dae_hwi** Bodo, wek :p

 

**winktoyourheart** ^ tukang bully no 1 nya Woojin

**lee_dae_hwi** Tapi ngomong-ngomong nih bang @ **ahnseobbie** , lu masih mau gitu pacaran sama @ **woojintan**? Kalo gue jadi lu sih bang, udah gue tendang itu si buluk

 

**euiung** Kalo bang Haknyeon lagi ngumpul sama gengnya sih lebih parah dari ini bang @ **ahnseobbie** , apalagi kalo bang Youngtaek sama bang Joochan nyamperin bang Jaehyun, duh tambah rame. Kadang malah gak digagas gue bang

 

**nyeonju** Jangan buka aibku dong, yang @ **euiung**

 

**lovelybongvely** ^ takut ketauan kalo aslinya gila parah, padahal mah udah pada tau kalo aslinya gila parah

 

**ahnseobbie** Duh, sakit perut gue

 

**ahnseobbie** Duh, gimana ya @ **lee_dae_hwi**? Udah terlanjur cinta gue sama pacar buluk gue itu

 

**woojintan** Yang, kok aku dikatain buluk terus sih @ **ahnseobbie**? ಥ_ಥ

 

**winktoyourheart** Huek @ **woojintan**

 

**lee_dae_hwi** Emang lu buluk kan @ **woojintan**

 

**lim_ymin** Ngakak

 

**pockyjr** Aduh, sakit perut nih gue. Lanjutin terus @ **ahnseobbie** , bully aja terus itu si Woojin. Hahaha...

 

**glorypath** ^ nah, lider gue baru beres ini

 

**realbaekho** Setuju gue @ **glorypath**

 

**godnyel** Eh, ini beneran bang @ **pockyjr** yang ngomong? Serius?

 

**jaehwan0527** Bang @ **pockyjr** , lu kenapa bang? Sakit?

 

**haeswoon** Eh?

 

**glorypath** Lah, malah pada kaget

 

**pockyj** **r** Kenapa @ **godnyel** @ **jaehwan0527** @ **haeswoon**?

 

**pockyjr** Minhyunnie~ @ **optimushwang** , kangen...

 

**ongmotiong** ^ malah nyariin pacarnya

 

**optimushwang** Kangen kamu juga @ **pockyjr** , jangan lupa istirahat ya, aku gak mau kamu sakit...

 

**pockyjr** Kamu juga ya @ **optimushwang** , makan yang banyak! Gak mau liat kamu kurusan ಥ_ಥ

 

**optimushwang** Iya @ **pockyjr**

 

**pockyjr** Bener lho ya @ **optimushwang**! Awas aja kalo omongan aku gak diturutin ⋋_⋌

 

**optimushwang** Kapan sih aku gak nurutin omongan kesayangannya aku @ **pockyjr**?

 

**godnyel** ^ contoh nyata suami yang takut sama istrinya

 

**winktoyourheart** Bang @ **godnyel** , masih berani ngerusuhin bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun, bang?

 

**pockyjr** Minhyunnie, apaan ih (//∇//) @ **optimushwang**

 

**ahnseobbie** Bang @ **pockyjr** @ **optimushwang** , tolong jangan pacaran dilapak gue dong bang. Ngiri nih gue bang ಥ_ಥ

 

**haeswoon** Pacarnya diajakin pacaran dong @ **ahnseobbie**

 

**nyeonju** Pacarnya @ **ahnseobbie** gak bisa kalo diajak pacaran model yang kayak bang Jonghyun sama bang Minhyun bang @ **haeswoon**

 

**haeswoon** Masa @ **nyeonju**?

 

**nyeonju** Beneran bang @ **haeswoon**

 

**jaehwan0527** Pacarannya model yang kayak gimana itu si Woojin bisanya @ **nyeonju**? Pacaran yang *naikturuninalis*

 

**ongmotioing** *naikturuninalis*

 

**nyeonju** *naikturuninalis*

 

**ahnseobbie** Jangan gila di lapak gue dong @ **jaehwan0527** @ **ongmotiong** @ **nyeonju**! Jaehyun @ **lovelybongvely** , temen lu gila lagi! Euiwoong @ **euiung** , pacar lu gilanya kumat lagi!

 

**euiung** Geplak aja kepalanya bang

 

**lovelybongvely** Lu ngomongin apa sih @ **nyeonju**? Lu kalo mo gila, gila aja deh. Gak usah dibangga-banggain gitu, malu-maluin

 

**godnyel** ^ Haknyeon gak ada yang ngebela. Huahaha...

 

**nyeonju** Sakit dong kepalaku kalo digeplak, yang @ **euiung** / sok-sokan polos lu, pura-pura gak ngerti gue ngomong apaan @ **lovelybongvely**

 

**euiung** Biarin @ **nyeonju**. Bang Jaehyun polos beneran kali ah bang

 

**lovelybongvely** Masih polos gue @ **nyeonju** , makanya gak ngerti lu ngomong apaan

 

**nyeonju** Polos dari mana lu @ **lovelybongvely**? Mau gue puterin Ring It! episode 5? Member sama fans lu aja pada kaget lu bisa jawab. Jangan percaya sama tampangnya Jaehyun @ **euiung**

 

**ahnseobbie** Eh, apa @ **nyeonju** @ **lovelybongvely**?

 

**lovelybongvely** Bukan apa-apa @ **ahnseobbie** , Haknyeon mah gak usah digagas omongannya

 

**nyeonju** Nonton aja noh Ring It! episode 5, bakalan ngerti lu ntar @ **ahnseobbie**. Jangan kaget ya...

 

**woojintan** Lapaknya pacar gue kenapa isinya cuma Haknyeon sama temennya gantian saling ngebully ya?

 

**lee_dae_hwi** Ganti lu aja yang dibully gimana @ **woojintan**?

 

**haeswoon** Semangat amat lu kalo urusan ngebully Woojin @ **lee_dae_hwi**. Pacar lu, lu kasih makan apa sampe doyan banget ngebully woojin @ **realbaekho**?

 

**glorypath** Kok bau-baunya bakal ada yang mau ngegombal ya...

 

**realbaekho** Gue kasih cinta  ♡♡♡♡♡  yang banyak bang @ **haeswoon**

 

**glorypath** Huek @ **realbaekho**

 

**optimushwang** Pait, pait, pait @ **realbaekho**

 

**pockyjr** Pantes @ **realbaekho** , ternyata cuma dikasih cinta doang si Daehwi, ya mana kenyang

 

**realbaekho** Sialan yak kalian @ **glorypath** @ **optimushwang** @ **pockyjr**

 

**nyeonju** Ngakak ah, gantian bang @ **realbaekho** yang dibully

 

**ahnseobbie** Eh, gue mau kok kalo diajakin ngebully Woojin @ **lee_dae_hwi**

 

**dong_hyeon** ^ mau balas dendam nih Hyungseob kayaknya. Gue dukung!

 

**godnyel** ^ yang kemaren abis ngebully pacarnya mah oke-oke aja ya

 

**winktoyourheart** Ada yang mau gue ajak ngebully bang Danyel gak? Sepet mata gue ngeliat bang Danyel ngerusuh mulu

 

**optimushwang** Gue bantuin deh Ji @ **winktoyourheart** , kalo lu mau ngebully Danyel

 

**jaehwan0527** ^ bapaknya langsung menawarkan diri

 

**lee_dae_hwi** Siapa lagi ini yang mau? Ayok daftar, cepetan! Yang mau ikutan ngebully Park Woojin daftar ke gue, yang mau ikutan ngebully Kang Daniel daftar ke Bang Jihoon. Cepetan!!!

**ongmotiong** Lapaknya Hyungseob berubah jadi meja pendaftaran

 

**ongmotiong** Kok sepi? Pada daftar semua ya? Ya udah deh, pulang aja

 

.

 

끝

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan menyempatkan membaca
> 
> *deepbow*


End file.
